The way I loved you
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: Ron was perfect everything I ever wanted but now that I had him I'm not sure that this is what I wanted. But I couldn't very well hold on to the hope of Draco.


**An: **_Hey guys so the minute I heard this Taylor swift song "the way I loved you"I knew I had to write a one-shot about it. And I knew that this was the perfect couple. And this is dedicated to my best friendTouchmygoldenheart_

He kissed me on the cheek slowly and then pulled back gently and gave me a brilliant smile. I smiled back "Thanks for walking me" I said gratefully. He nodded as he turned and walk away. I opened the door slowly and tossed my keys on the counter.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous_

I sat down on the couch as I fiddled with the ring on my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a picture of Me And Ron on my table. I smiled as I picked up. I never thought that me And Ron would get together. Because after _him_ I was a complete mess. Ron was so incredible he made everything right. I was interrupted by a ring. I sighed as I put down the picture and picked up the reciever. "Hello?" I said as I plopped into the couch. "Hey" I heard my best friend say. "Hey Jen whats up?" I said as I stretched comfortably on the couch. "Not much" She said in a bored tone. "So how did the date go?" She asked curiously. "Perfect as always" I said as I sighed. I heard sigh on the other end. "Ron is just something else why can't all guys be like him?" She asked and I could almost see her get that look on her face. I sighed once more not knowing what to say. "Wait you sound _different _is everything alright?" She asked suddenly worried. "Yeah yeah everything's fine" I said as I lied. Truth be told I don't know why I felt so _weird_ for lack of a better word.

_he says everything i need to hear and it's like  
i couldn't ask for anything better_

"If you ever need to talk I'm right here you know that right?" She asked. I nodded but forget that she couldn't see me. "Yeah I know" I said.

"Oh shoot my cell's ringing listen I'll call you back later ok Jen?" I said as I reached for my cell phone. "Yeah ok bye" She said as she clicked I could hear the dial tone. I turned off the reciever.

I answered. "Hey" I said smiling despite myself. "I missed you" I heard Ron say on the other line. " I missed you too" I said giggling. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked curiously. "We just saw each other" I said laughing. " I know" He said and I could almost see him shrug. " I still wanna take you out" I heard him say.

"Sure what time?"

"Is 7:00 ok?"

"Yeah it's perfect"

"Ok see you then. Love you"

"Love you too bye."

I hung up and decided to read a bit to pass the time. I glanced at the watch and yawned as I realized I had 20 minutes to shower and get dressed. I hoped into the shower and after a long soothing shower picked out what I would wear. I decided on a simple flowy light pink skirt with a light matching blouse. I dressed and fluffed my hair as I applied a light amount of lip gloss. At exactly 7:00 I heard my door bell ring. I grabbed my bag and went outside.

I smiled at Ron as I noticed him looking very suave in black pants and a dark polo shirt. I closed my door and we headed for the car in comfortable silence. I was just about to reach out and open the door when his hand beat mine and he opened the door for me. I smiled as I took his hand and settled in. He then closed the door and rushed to his side and slid in. "You look beautiful by the way" He said as he smiled at me and started the car. It just made me smile the way he told me._  
_

_he opens up my door and i get into his car  
and he says you look beautiful tonight  
and i feel perfectly fine  
_

We arrived at a casual restaurant and once again he helped me out of the car as we went to the door. The waiter immediatley led us to a single private tabble. As soon as we sat down Ron's phone rang. "Sorry" He said appologetically as he turned to get the phone out and answer it. "it's ok" I said sighing as I leaned back in my chair.

As Ron discussed some new buisness project I couldn't help but over hear the word rain. And just that one word sent a wave of emotions flooding to me.

_but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

Although Ron and I hardly ever fought which was supposed to be a good thing I couldn't help but feel it was wrong somehow. With Draco there I said his name and just saying it made me shiver. I saw Ron mouth to me 'are you ok?' I nodded and tried to over come the sudden change in my mood. Where was I? Oh yes with Draco although we fought all the time we'd end up reconcilling not more than a few minutes later. One of our favorite things to do was kiss in the rain. There was just something magical about it.

Ron hang up after what seemed like forever. "Sorry about that" He said as he snapped his phone shut. "Are you ready to order?" He asked as he signaled for the waiter. I nodded and picked my usual meal.

After Ron drove me home a few hours later I decided I'd just shower read a bit and then go straigh to bed. After showering and dressing in comfortable pjs I hoped into bed and snuggled into my blankets. I picked up the book and started reading. I groaned in frustration as i realized I couldn't even focus my thoughts kept returning to a certain blue eyed boy. I slammed the book on my nightstand in annoyance and turned off the light. I just sat there for a while staring at the ceiling hoping I would sleep. But sleep seemed to avoid me. I kicked off the blankets and checked the watch.

It was 2:00 am for christs sake this was imposibble. I went to the window hoping that the scenary would make me sleep but it didn't so I started cursing Draco. Why did I have to be insane and crazy when i loved him? Why did I have to be so happy? I asked myself as I furiously wiped away the tears with the sleeve of my shirt. When I fell in love with Draco I certainly didn't expcet the rush of emotions he made me feel. It was kinda like a roller coaster up and down all the way. I'm not sure I could ever love anyone the way I loved Draco.

_and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way i loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and i never knew i Could feel that much  
and that's the way i loved you_

After an eternity I finally got some sleep. I heard an annoying ring ring and I groaned as I reached out to hit the snooze button. Before I hit it however I remembered that Ron was picking me up today to go see my parents. He was going to tell them that we were engaged. Oddly enough the word sounded _suffociating a bit and_ so out of place. I jumped out of bed and went to the shower. After my shower I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and flip flops and a loose green top. I brushed my hair and tied up in a ponytail. I looked close in the mirror and noticed the bags under my eyes. I cursed under my breath as I tried to look for something to cover up.

I heard a car honking outside and I realized it was Ron. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. Ron got out of the car and helped me put my stuff in the back. He opened my door and I got on. "Good morning" He said cheerfuly. My reply was a grumble as I realized it was a beautiful day indeed but I wouldn't be able to enjoy it thanks to Draco. "You look tired" He commented. "Just give me some space ok?" I snapped from my lack of sleep. He recoiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I just didn't get enough sleep" I mumbled. "That's weird I didn't come late did I?" He asked as he manuvered the road. "No you were just on time" I muttered he nodded and left me to my thoughts. Seriously could this guy be any more perfect?

_he respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will_

We arrived at my parent's house and my mother rushed out to greet him. She hugged him. "Ron how are you?" She asked as she ushered us inside. "I'm fine thanks Gillian how are you?" He asked as he set our bags down. My mum hugged me. " Your staying in the guest room on the left" She said as she pointed still half hugging me. "Ron your staying on the one to the right" She said as she helped me carry my bag. "Ladies no can do" Ron said as he grabbed my bag from my mum. He placed it in my room and then went to get his own stuff. "Such a gentlemen" She mused as she watched him. He came back and they started conversing.

"Hermione" My dad said as he approached me. "Dad" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"How have you been?" He inquired as he led me to the living room. "I've been good" I said noncomically as I sat down. Ron entered a moment later after leaving my mum to cook in the kitchen. "Hello David" Ron said politley. "Ah Ron how have you been?" My dad said turning his full attention to me. "Good good have you heard about the new stock market?" Ron asked curiously. "Oh yes the one with the...." My dad trailed off as I zoned them both out.

_he's close to my mother  
talks business with my father  
he's charming and endearing  
and i'm comfortable_

After a nice quiet family dinner we all retired to our bed rooms and I just lay there trying to sleep. But once again it proved futile. I heard some rumbling outside and I heard thunder and lightning. I sighed as I slowly crept out of my bed and to the window. I noticed it raining heavily and suddenly a thought crossed my mind. I wondered if Draco was ok. And if he was if he was thinking of me.

_but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way i loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and i never knew i Could feel that much  
and that's the way i loved you  
_

I was able to sleep after all not much but it was a start. I yawned as i got up for breakfast. I ran a quick hand through my hair as I reached out for my robe and put it on. "Good morning dear" My mum said as I ented the kitchen. "Morning sweety" My dad as he paused to smile at me from his newspaper. "Morning" I said sleepily as I yawned. I sat down more like fell down on my chair. Ron put a stack of pancakes in front of me. "Morning" He said as he kissed my forehead. "Morning" I said smiling lazily up at him. He sat down and took my hand as we ate breakfast. After we finished breakfast he looked towards me and I nodded. "So Gillian David you know how much I love Hermione she is amazing" He said as he looked at me lovingly.

I smiled at him hoping he wouldn't see how fake it was because my heart wasn't breaking. I was sure I was doing the right thing. Whatever me and Draco had was long gone by now besides he was my past and it was too frustrating dwelling over it. He made a lot of mistakes including being reckless and thats what lead us to being here now.

" We're getting married" He said proudly as he held my ring up. My mother immediatley hugged me as she started crying. "My little girl is getting married" She said emotionally as she hugged me tighter. "Mum,mum" I said chocking up a bit. "Can't breathe" I squeaked out. "Right sorry dear" She said as she pulled away and wiped her tears. My dad patted Ron on the back. "Congratulations sweetheart" He said as he hugged me fondly. Although I smiled through the whole thing I couldn't help but get the nagging sensation that I was doing the wrong thing.

The weekend passed by quickly what with the wedding plans and all. As we were driving home Ron reached out to grab my hand and he stroked it gently. "You ok?" He asked as he kissed it. "You've been awfully quiet since we made the announcement" He said as he pasued to look at me briefly then turned his eyes to the road. "I'm fine" I said hoarsley too emotional to speak.

When we got home he dropped me off wordlessley without promising to call. I'm glad he was giving me space I really needed time to think. I sat there in my comfortable living room sipping my hot chocolate as I realized I wanted to go for a walk. I dressed warmly in a turtle neck sweater with warm pants and my sneakers. I grabbed my jacket and walked out. It was a bit windy. But the wind did much to soothe my turbulent thoughts.

I put my hood over my head in an attempt to warm myself. I gazed towards the sky and noticed it was dreary. Very black. There was definetley going to be rain today. What is it with it rain these days?

I started to kick pebbles with my feet as I turned my thoughts over. Ron was perfect everything I ever wanted but now that I had him I'm not sure I wanted him anymore. I knew it was unfair of me to proceed with marrying him when I wasn't sure of my affections but I couldn't very well hold on to the hope of Draco. I cursed him in my head for dominating my thoughts so.

"Hermione?" I heard a soft voice ask. I looked up and was shocked to find myself face to face with the person in question. "Draco?" I asked shocked. He nodded as he smiled at me. "You look great how have you been?" He asked as he pulled his jacket closer. "I've been good you?" I asked as I rubbed my hands together. "Good good" He said as he noticed me rubbing my hands. " Oh here" He said as he took off his jacket. "No its" I started to object. He brushed off my objection. "Please you look cold" He said as he pulled back. "Thank you" I whispered as I looked into his blue eyes. I wondered if he had remembered our memories as much as I did. "So?" He said clearing his throat against the sudden awkwardness.

"So?" I asked uncertainly. " You and Ron huh?" He asked as he pointed to my finger. "yeah" I said blushing. "how'd you know" i asked curiously as I resumed walking with him beside me. "Harry told me" Draco said as he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"How has he been? I haven't talked to him in a while" I said as I focused on keeping my mind in the present. "oh he's great he and Ginny are stronger than ever" He said as he smiled. "I'm glad" I said gratefully. "And you?" I asked softly. He stopped and looked at me. "How could I posibbly date someone after you?" He asked quietley. I shook my head against the sudden rush of emotions I could feel my heart swell.

"Draco please don't" I said fighting to control my voice. " I love you Hermione I still do. I know I was reckless but I changed I promise you" He said as he took my hand. I pulled my hand back. "Draco" I said as I sighed. "I loved you too and I'm sure a part of me still does but love isn't enough don't you see that?" I said softy.

"Then what is it then" He said desperatley. "Do you not trust me?" He asked defensivley. "Of course I trust you. But I need to know that your gonna be there when I need you" I said furiously as I looked him in the eyes. "But I will" He began to protest. "Thats what you always said when we were together" I said frustratingly. "But i meant it" He said as he ignored the fact that he was shivering. "You always seem to but you never carry out your promises" I said angrily.

" I want to don't you think i want to for your sake" He said back angrily. "What are you yelling at me for?" I asked my voice raising. "I'm not yelling" He said as his voice rose too. "Oh yes you are you come back when I am about to be engaged Draco. Christ what do you want from me?" I yelled at him. Frustrated as I glared at him. Why did he have to make it so damn complicated. " I want another chance" He said just as angrily. We continued to glare at each other our breathing haggard. It came out in short puffs as the rain poured around us.

But I didn't care all that mattered at the moment was me and Draco. Not the howling wind. "It's too late" I whispered. I was not sure he heard me but when I said it his head snapped up and his eyes met mine as if searching for something. But his pain and hurt were clear in his eyes and they were unbearable. I shook my head and started to walk away.

I felt a pair of hands grab me. "Draco" I started to protest until I was cut off with his lips crashing against mine. I was surprised with the force but I was even more surprised with how they made me feel. I could feel my stomach doing flip flops and my heart racing a million miles.

He pulled away and looked at me passionatley. "I want you damn it" He said as he kissed me again. I responded this time as we stood there in the rain until he pulled away.

"Can't you see that?" He whispered hoarsley. I nodded unable to speak as I put my hand to my chest. I regulated my breathing as I just looked at him. I couldn't tell what happened now.

_i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
i'm so in love that i acted insane  
and that's the way i loved you  
breaking down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and i never knew i could feel that much  
and that's the way i loved you oh, oh_

He looked at me pleadingly. "Please please say you still love me" He said as haggardley as he looked at me. The rain started to clear and I started to search my heart for the answer that I suspect I knew all along. "I do" I said more to myself than him.

He picked me up and started twirling me around. I giggled and screamed like I hadn't done in a long time. He put me down and kissed my forehead.

"I've got to tell Ron" I said. He nodded in understanding as he walked me to my door. He gave me his number and I gave him as I went to the phone and called Ron. "Can you come over?" I said. "Sure". A minute later he was at my door. At the sight of my disheveled appearance he grew worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I ushered him to the living room. "Listen Ron" I said as I sat down opposite him. " I love you i really do" I trialed off. He gulped ."But?" He asked. I put my hand on his gently. "But I don't wanna marry you" I said as i hugged him. He pulled back and looked at me sadly. "So it's over for us?" He asked. "yeah I'm sorry you're perfect you really are but you are just not the perfect guy for me" I said as I took off my ring. I gave it to him and he stared at it for a while. "Its ok as long as your happy" He said as he got up to leave.

" I hope you find someone who is worthy of someone as amazing as you" He said as he kissed my cheek. "Thanks same to you" I said warmly. "No hard feelings?" I asked to be sure. "None whatsoever I think I'll go take a vacation now somewhere exotice" He said wistfully. "Have fun" I said as I laughed. He laughed and kissed me one more time on the cheek before he walked out.

At that moment it felt like an enormus weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I went to the phone and called Draco and smiled brightly the instant I heard his voice.

_and that's the way i loved you oh, oh  
never knew i could feel that much  
and that's the way i loved you_

**An: **_wow that's not happening how I was planning to end it. But this ending is much better I think. So tell me what you think honestly and review._


End file.
